Feyn
Personality Feyn is scruffy and very outspoken.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 54- Alex's Commentary Relationships Skills History Chapter One After the tribe champion dies, Feyn recovers firstBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 54- Rachel's Comment on March 23, 2013 at 4:35 pm and emerges from the crowd, asking Hardin why they would join with leader of a dead tribe, calling Hardin the self-proclaimed savior of the Ermehn. Hardin returns that he has never claimed to be a savior or a leader,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 54 and that the Ermehn are weak when they fight amongst themselves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 He continues that instead of fighting each other, the Ermehn need to be fighting the Canid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56 Feyn calls Hardin a madman, claiming that his plan would kill them all but Hardin cuts him off, saying the Ermehn have been dead for generations.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56 He goes on to say that the Canid hunt them down like savages because that is what the Ermehn have become, and that the Canid will not rest until they are all dead. Feyn says that even if all the tribes banded together, they would not stand a chance.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 57 Hardin says that he only needs one. He promises Feyn that if they fight with him, it'll be the best chance they'll ever get to take back what was lost. Feyn looks doubtful, but no longer protests and stops another member of his tribe from confronting Hardin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 'Chapter Two' 'Hardin Consults' As Bevan walks through the camp, Feyn puts on a breastplate with the help of an elder.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20 'The Eve of the Attack' As the Sratha-din watch Deltrada Garrison from an overhang in the mountains,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 48- Alex’s Commentary Feyn ties his cloak.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 48 'Confrontation' Feyn and two Ermehn break into the tower where the Sunsgrovian envoy is being held.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 63 Feyn says the Sunsgrovians are with the Canid and need to be killed.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 64 Feyn stays back to guard the door as his companions attack the envoy.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 65 When Quinlan defeats his foe, Feyn comes up behind Quinlan to attack,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 66 but Dakkan throws his enemy into Feyn, knocking both Ermehn down.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 67 Feyn and his companions catch the envoy again outside the tower.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 69 When Dakkan attempts to explain that they aren’t working with the Canid, Feyn calls Dakkan a liar and attacks Quinlan although Quinlan tries to tell the Feyn he doesn’t want to fight. Quinlan blocks Feyn’s strike with his treewalker blade,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 70 and redirects Feyn’s blade. However, Feyn strikes again and slams Quinlan against the wall, disarming himl.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 71 Quinlan backs away in fear,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 71 but dodges Feyn’s next strike, and grabs his cloak.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 72 Quinlan throws Feyn against the wall, disarming him, and goes to punch him but Feyn catches the strike, and bites Quinlan on the left shoulder.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 73 Quinlan breaks free, and he and Feyn grapple for a moment until Feyn gets his hands on Quinlan’s neck and starts choking him. Quinlan hefts Feyn’s weight up and breaks free, tipping Feyn up and over the wall.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 74 Feyn falls to his death.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 75 Description Feyn is missing his right eye. Appearances 'Beyond the Western Deep' * Chapter One ** Pages 54-58 ** Page 59 (Cameo) * Chapter Two ** Pages 20, 48 (Cameo) ** Pages 63-67, 69-75 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Ermehn Category:Sratha-din Category:Feyn's Tribe Category:Deceased